fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Tropico Enterprises
COMING SOON... Day 1 Shortly after Tropico Enterprises is announced to be hitting the show floor, silence follows throughout the arena and the screen begins to play a trailer. : In a world filled with desolate wastelands while fighting emerges in outbreaks which can no longer be controlled. A being dressed in armour is scanning the environment for any enemy troops. : Meanwhile in a castle-like town, a female heroine is approaching the king in order to establish peace between the Nohr and Hoshido clans. : Meanwhile in the Temple of Osiris, a fearless hero is storming the temple to find the treasure of her dreams. : Finally a scene with a devastating plane crash occurs, as the face of an unknown character flashes on the screen to the rhythm of the lightning taking place in the background. Welcome to the first day of Tropico Enterprises presentation! We're very excited to present all the latest information on our gaming! First off we have more news on one of our major new titles coming out really soon, Black Magic. We hope you enjoy! : In a school filled with the social nightmare known as social media, a group of outsiders decide that they've had enough of the ordinary ways of school and how their lives have become. The group of four students decide to summon the devil as a repercussion of the social turmoil. The event backlashes on the students as they begin to receive strange new powers granted to them by the devil, however these students begin to become missing and disappear in strange mysterious ways. Your job as one of the four students is to locate them and bring them back to the school safe. Next we have more information on the second game in the Super Smash Bros. Reborn series, Super Smash Bros. Millennium! The game will feature a very wacky choice of characters and hopefully breathe life into the forgotten characters along the way. There will be some characters that leave you thinking: "Why on Earth would you ever want to include this character in Smash Bros." but you will love them all over again when you play as them in Super Smash Bros. Millennium! We also have some more information on the collaborative project, Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER. Here is a new trailer! : The stage Battlefield is shown, completely empty until a fighter with long purple hair drops into the arena as the Splash poster "SHANTAE JOINS THE BATTLE!" appears. Some gameplay of her moveset follows until another fighter drops until the arena. "ICE CLIMBERS BREAK THE ICE!". Some gameplay of the Ice Climbers follows including their final smash, until finally another fighter drops into the arena. "SAMI JOINS THE BATTLE!". Some gameplay of Sami's moveset follows and the trailer ends with all three fighting in a match, with Shantae ending as the winner. Next we have more information on the ever looming Pokemon Daybreak and Pokemon Nightmare. These versions will focus on Team Solar and Team Lunar, and a third team which is yet to be revealed. In case this wasn't already cleared up, this game will have an entirely new Pokedex! We will be revealing the newest designs really soon so stay tuned for those! Finally, we have a new Radioactive trailer for you. Please enjoy! : A gameplay trailer begins with a body being on the ground who was previously defeated in battle. She is wounded as two men with shadows flowing around their bodies approach her. : "Jin? What should we do with the girl." : "Kill her. Duh. What sort of question was that Ryu?" : The two men advance, until a girl jumps in the way of the two. : "You are NOT killing Zoey. She is very important in these games, and you aren't going to do anything to change that!" : The girl shines her spear in the air, and it gives off a blinding light, allowing her and Zoey to escape during the blinding. Due to the overwhelming reception that the game has received, we have created a new story mode for the game which is entitled "Fresh Meat". It takes place in an alternate canon to the "Decay of Deceit" story previously, as both events take place at different times. This story will only feature new characters and variations as they weren't included in the "Decay of Deceit" story. Day 2 Welcome to the second day of our presentation! We have a very special game coming up next, which is also a new title which takes place after one of our old titles. Take a look at this... : Emerging from a black screen, Red eyes glow in the darkness. The eyes then cut to a character with long red hair running away from a huge enemy which is chasing her. Then several shots of gameplay are showing of Redd running through cities and asking for information from several NPCs in the cities. Then a logo for Scarlett Scars appears on the screen. We're proud to announce our new game Scarlett Scars. It is a roleplaying game featuring the one and only Commander Redd! It will also feature a group of new characters which will be playable alongside Redd. You may also be wondering, what about the other characters from The Temple of Dreams? Well feast yours eyes on this. : Like the last trailer, Eyes of Green, Blue, Orange, and White glow in the dark, until purple eyes emerge in the middle of the four, causing them to panic and flee from the screen as the girl behind the purple eyes chuckles evilly. The Temple of Dreams 2: Violet's Vendetta will be released in late 2018. It takes place directly after the first game and while still being an RPG, it has more fighting elements of gameplay than the previous incarnation. The characters have all grown up as this game is set five years in the future where the world has become a totally different place. While on the topic of new games, we have a new Racing styled game coming soon! It has been entitled Codename Crescent for now and the game features creatures originated from all over the universe who come together for an annual race with courses from all corners of the galaxy. We're looking forward to release more information as soon as possible. Finally we have a new trailer for Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER. We're revealing a new game mode known as Variations! Have a look at this new trailer! : Mario, Donkey Kong and Samus are fighting in a match, when suddenly a red superhero drops out of the sky. "WONDER RED JOINS THE BATTLE!". Wonder Red is then shown through several gameplay scenes until the match resets, where Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Zero Suit Samus and Wonder Pink are now battling. The battle is won by Wonder Pink, and the screen fades to black. We're proud to announce that most of the characters in the game will receive Variations! These are other characters in the game that are accessed through a main character. For example, if you go to pick Mario to fight as, you will be given the option to play as Dr. Mario or Paper Mario. Similarly, Donkey Kong has Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. Samus also has Zero Suit Samus and Dark Samus. This will allow players to have a unique fighter, as over 300 characters will be in this game. Thank you for staying tuned, and our final day of announcements will come tomorrow! Day 3 Welcome to the final day of our presentation! We have a lot more information regarding Radioactive today. First off, we're proud to announce the Radioactive Ballot! As we're nearing the end of character reveals, coming this weekend you'll be able to voice your opinion and suggest any character from video gaming into the game. As long as they are relevant and not a troll submission then they might be considered into the game. These characters will be featured in their own DLC pack, we look forward to see who you guys think! Secondly, a live Q&A will be hosted about Radioactive today following this presentation! It will be hosted sometime in the next couple of days and will be announced in chat when it's happening. Finally we have a few more character reveals, take a look! AgnesSelectionBox.png CloudStrifeSelectionBox.png CorvoSelectionBox.png LeahNeedlehamSelectionBox.png JackSelectionBox.png MylanSelectionBox.png NowiSelectionBox.png You may also remember that poster we released regarding our E3 presentation? Well here's the character from that Teaser! This is Atom! Named after the scientific word of the same spelling, Atom took form during the Toxination period of the Radioactive Contest. He will be one of the characters in the Radioactive story alongside Tess. That's it for our presentation this E3! Thanks for atching and I hope you enjoyed the ride! Stay tuned for more information coming on all our titles very soon, goodbye! Category:Illusion Works Showcase Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages